Amor e uma cabana
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Will será o salvador de Sue.


**Um amor e uma cabana**

**Glee Fan-Fiction**

**Sue Sylvestre e Will Schuester**

**Era o dia do funeral de Jean, a irmã de Sue, e Sue estava sentada no carro, à porta da igreja, a olhar para a fotografia das duas. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face e a Sue acabou por ceder à dor, agarrando-se com todas as suas forças ao volante. **

** Will, que estava à porta da igreja à sua procura, reparou no que se estava a passar e aproximou-se da porta do condutor. Abriu-a e pediu a Sue que passasse para o lado do pendura. Sue estava tão transtornada que não se apercebeu da presença de Will. Will tocou-lhe no ombro e pediu-lhe que se chegasse para o lugar do pendura, que ele ia cuidar dela.**

**Sue obedeceu ao Will e este tomou o lugar do condutor, levando-a até ao seu lugar seguro, uma pequena cabana de madeira numa praia abandonada. **

** Pelo caminho Sue continuava a chorar compulsivamente. Will deu-lhe a mão na tentativa de a confortar. Sue apertou-lhe a mão como se não houvesse amanhã.**

** - Querida… eu sei que é difícil…**

** - Will, por favor, não digas nada. Apenas não me deixes.**

** Quando chegaram à praia Sue não se moveu. Will saiu do carro e abriu a porta de Sue. Estendeu-lhe a mão e disse-lhe:**

** - Vem, meu anjo, comigo estás segura.**

**Sue tomou a mão de Will e saiu do carro. Mas assim que colocou os pés no chão os seus joelhos ficaram fracos e ela quase caiu, mas Will segurou-a pela cintura mesmo a tempo de evitar a sua queda. **

** Sue colocou os seus braços à volta do pescoço de Will e perdeu os sentidos.**

** Will tomou Sue no seu colo e levou-a para dentro da cabana. Deitou-a na grande e fofa cama de casal e cobriu-a com uma manta para que não tivesse frio. Antes de sair deu-lhe um beijo na testa e prometeu-lhe que ia ficar tudo bem. Ele foi até à cozinha preparar-lhe qualquer coisa para comer, pois desconfiava que aquela fraqueza se devia ao facto de ela não comer desde que recebeu a trágica notícia da morte da sua irmã.**

** Quando acordou viu o Will sentado numa poltrona perto do fim da cama, olhando-a com muito carinho, mas ao mesmo tempo muita preocupação.**

** -Will… Onde é que eu estou? – perguntou um pouco desorientada. **

** - Na minha cabana de praia. Perdes-te os sentidos quando estavas a sair do carro e eu trouxe-te até aqui para descansares um bocadinho. Como te sentes?**

** - Humm, aqui contigo estou bem. Mas sinto-me…. –Sue correu para a casa de banho onde acabou por vomitar. E deitou-se no chão da casa de banho.**

** - Querida ! – Will molhou uma toalha, ajoelhou-se a seu lado, colocou a cabeça de Sue no seu colo e passou-lhe a toalha pela cara.**

** - Desculpa. Tenho a roupa toda suja. – os olhos de Sue estavam a encher-se de lágrima.**

** -Querida, vamos tirar-te destas roupas, tomar um banho e vestir-te roupa lavada. **

** Ao contrário do que Will pensava Sue não discutiu. Em vez disso tentou levantar-se mas acabou por escorregar de volta para o colo de Will. Will abriu a torneira da água quente e levantou-se à medida que ia levantando Sue, sempre apoiando-a para que ela não caísse devido ao seu estado de saúde. Will tirou delicadamente as roupas de Sue, entrou vestido para dentro da banheira, juntamente com Sue e sentou-se, fazendo com que Sue se sentasse junto a ele. **

** - Querida, estás bem?**

** Antes que pudesse responder Sue desmaiou novamente, deixando cair a sua cabeça no ombro de Will. Will ficou aflito, estava a ficar seriamente preocupado com o estado de saúde de Sue. Agarrou-lhe as mãos e abraçou-a fortemente, apertando-a contra o seu corpo. Passado alguns segundos Sue voltou a si.**

** -Sue, querida, vamos limpar-te o mais rapidamente possível. Tens que comer qualquer coisa e descansar. Se isto continuar assim vou ter que chamar um médico, estou a ficar muito preocupado contigo. **

** -Não, um médico não. Só quero que fiques comigo, por favor não me deixes sozinha. **

** -Está bem meu amor. Vamos lá limpar-te.**

** Will ajudou Sue a lavar-se e depois vestiu-lhe uma camisa sua. Ficou-lhe grande, mas ela assim estava mais confortável e além do mais apenas tinha roupa sua. De seguida sentou Sue na poltrona enquanto fazia a capa para que Sue se pudesse deitar confortavelmente. Após ter feito a cama, abriu-a um pouco e pediu a Sue que se deitasse. Pediu-lhe apenas uns segundos para trocar de roupa e já lhe trazia algo para comer. **

** - Will, por favor, tu precisas de descansar.**

** - Eu só descanso quando estiveres bem.**

** - Will…**

** - Eu vou trocar de roupa e trago já a comida – antes que Sue pudesse falar, Will saiu do quarto. **

** Will entrou novamente no quarto. Trazia um tabuleiro com croissants de chocolate e sumo de laranja. **

** - Aqui tens querida.**

** - Meu Deus Will, onde foste buscar isso?**

** - Ontem fui às compras porque sabia que ia precisar de te trazer aqui.**

** Sue esboçou um sorriso.**

** - E agora minha querida, vais comer. E depois vais dormir, tu estás a precisar de muito descanso. A boa noite noticia é que fiz compras suficientes para passarmos aqui algum tempo. Neste momento precisas de te isolar do mundo e abrir o teu coração. Sue acenou afirmativamente e começou a comer, com algum custo mas comeu.**

** Quando Sue terminou de comer, retirou-lhe o tabuleiro da frente e rezou para que ela conseguisse manter a comida no estômago. Levou rapidamente o tabuleiro à cozinha e quando chegou pediu a Sue que se deitasse por completo na cama. Ela deslizou para dentro dos lençóis. Will passou a mão pela testa de Sue e viu que não tinha febre, de seguida colocou ambas as mãos na cara se Sue e pediu-lhe que não voltasse a desmaiar, que vê-la assim apertava-lhe demais o coração. Deu-lhe um beijo suave na testa e deu a volta à cama, deitando ao lado de Sue e passando o braço pela cintura dela. Colocaram-se ambos em posição fetal e fecharam-se em conchinha. Sue adormeceu nos braços de Will e dormiu até a manhã seguinte.**

** Will esperava que depois de ter comido e de ter dormido que Sue já estaria muito melhor, mas enganou-se. Assim que acordou de manhã, Sue correu para a casa de banho onde vomitou. Will saiu logo atrás dela. Depois de a ter ajudado a limpar a cara pediu-lhe que se sentasse com ele na cama. **

** - Meu amor, eu sei que estás a passar um mau momento, mas eu preciso muito de te fazer uma pergunta. E preciso que sejas totalmente sincera comigo, por favor.**

** -Will… **

** -Amor, tu tomas-te alguma coisa que não devesses? – notou-se que esta perguntou custou a sair de Will.**

** - Will … eu… - Sue começou a chorar descontroladamente.**

** - Querida, ouve, eu não te vou julgar, eu só quero saber se preciso de te ajudar de outra maneira. Se tu tomas-te ou fizeste alguma coisa eu preciso saber, por favor deixa-me ajudar-te – lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela cara de Will.**

** Sue chorava cada vez mais. Will sentiu vontade de chorar tanto como ela, mas sabia que se o fizesse não chegaria a lado nenhum, ele sabia que mais que tudo precisava ajudar Sue.**

** -Ok baby, olha para mim com calma. Diz-me tomas-te alguma coisa. **

**Os nervos estavam a fazer Sue colapsar novamente. Estava preste a desmaiar outra vez.**

** -Eu… Eu… Eu… - Sue não parava de soluçar – por favor não me odeies. **

** -Amor, o que mais quero é estar contigo. Nunca te vou odiar, só quero mesmo ficar contigo, mas para isso preciso que me digas o que fizeste, por favor ! – Will agarrou as mãos de Sue e apertou-as com força.**

** -Eu, eu tomei alguns calmantes para me aguentar durante o funeral de Jean, mas se calhar tomei demais, não sei, eu só queria adiar a dor , eu… - Sue desmaiou.**

**Will ligou para o serviço de urgências. Sue foi levada para o hospital e fizeram-lhe uma lavagem ao estômago e ia ficar bem. Entretanto poderia voltar para casa com o Will. Will foi visitar Sue. Ele chegou no preciso momento em que ela estava a acordar. **

** -Amor, como te sentes- Will passou a mão na cara de Sue. **

** -Will, por favor…- Sue começou a chorar.**

** -Não, não vais chorar mais. Vais pegar na tua roupa, vais-te vestir e vens comigo para casa. **

** - Ainda queres ficar comigo?**

** - Ainda? Eu vou querer estar sempre contigo ! quero que venhas passar uns dias comigo na cabana. Só nós os dois.**

** -Eu gostava muito.**

** Sue e Will voltaram para a cabana. **

** -Sue, amor, ainda estás fraca, tens que descansar. Vamos dar-te um banho para que te possas ir deitar um pouco. **

** Will foi com Sue à casa de banho e ajudou-a a despir as roupas com cheiro a hospital. Mas para sua surpresa Sue começou a despi-lo também. Will entrou na banheira, junto com Sue, que encostou o seu corpo ao dele. No fim do banho deitaram-se juntos na cama, abraçados, virados um para o outro. **

** -Eu amo-te Sue. E preciso que fiques comigo.**

** - Will, neste momento é as pessoa mais importante para mim no mundo. Eu fiz aquilo porque..**

** -Eu não quero saber porque o fizeste, apenas quero que me prometas que nunca o voltarás a fazer, que sempre que precisares de ajuda é a mim que vais recorrer.**

** -Eu prometo. Mas eu preciso contar-te. Eu fiz aquilo porque depois da Jean morrer senti que não mais no mundo que fosse gostar de mim, que eu iria estar sozinha para sempre.**

** -Mas não estás. Eu estou aqui contigo e estarei sempre. Eu prometo. Sue, eu só quero que estejas bem. **

**Sue abraçou Will com força. **

** -Quando te vi no carro a chorar daquela maneira eu senti que precisava de salvar, de te proteger do mundo e de todos aqueles que te pudessem magoar, por actos, por gestos, por palavras… Senti que precisava de estar contigo e de te abraçar e nunca mais te largar. Quando te vi a desmaiar nos meus braços fiquei em choque. Tive tanto medo de te perder. **

** -No que depender de mim tu nunca me vais perder. – Sue sorriu e adormeceu nos braços de Will.**

** Acordaram abraçados no dia seguinte, com um sol maravilhoso a entrar pela janela e as ondas a morrerem suavemente na areia. Levantaram-se, tomaram o pequeno almoço e Will disse a Sue que tinha que ir buscar umas coisas a casa dela.**

** -Princesa, tenho que ir a tua casa buscar algumas coisas que te fazem falta e passar pela loja. Prometo que volto depressa. Mas descansa.**

** -Está bem amor.**

** Will foi a casa de Sue em primeiro lugar e quando lá chegou viu a porta arrombada. Will entrou e deparou-se com a casa toda desarrumada, tudo partido e remexido. Este sentiu um aperto no peito e saiu a correr. Precisava voltar depressa para a cabana para ver como é que a Sue estava, se ela estava em segurança, pois temia que ela estivesse em perigo.**

** Quando chegou a cabana Will ouviu um choro compulsivo e entrou a correr. Quando chegou à sala viu a Sue deitada de barriga para baixo no chão, com os olhos vendados, a sangrar e a gritar. Will correu para ela, ajoelhou-se no chão e puxou-a para ele. Sue debateu-se, gritou para que não lhe fizessem mais mal. Will sentia o coração a rebentar dentro do seu peito.**

** -Amor, amor, sou eu. Calma ! Shhh- Will tirou a venda dos olhos de Sue.**

** Sue, quando viu que era o Will que a tinha nos braços abraçou-o com toda a sua força e começou a chorar cada vez mais e a gritar para que ele nunca mais a larga-se.**

** -Querida, quem te fez isto, estás bem? Tenho que te levar para o hospital, estás a sangrar imenso!**

** Will levantou-se, tomou Sue nos seus braços e meteu-a no carro. Quando chegaram ao hospital, ele tirou-a do carro e entrou nas urgências a correr, com ela ao colo, a gritar por ajuda.**

** Sue foi levada para ser examinada mas não deixaram que Will entrasse. Ela gritava compulsivamente que não queria entrar sem o Will, não queria ficar longe dele. No entanto, os médicos recusaram e as lágrimas de Will escorriam pela sua face enquanto via a Sue a chorar e a gritar daquela maneira, enquanto a levavam. **

** Will andava desesperadamente de um lado para o outro na sala de espera. De 5 em 5 minutos ia ao balcão de informação na tentativa de saber se estava tudo bem.**

** Passado algum tempo o médico saiu. Will correu para ele.**

** - Ela está estável. Desinfectamos e cosemos os cortes. Tem algumas nódoas negras. Fisicamente vai ficar bem. Contudo há um pequeno problema.**

** -Meu Deus, qual é o problema? – perguntou Will nervoso.**

** - A Sue recusa-se a deixar-nos fazer um teste de violação.**

** -Mas acha que ela pode ter sido… - Will começou a chorar.**

** -Não temos certezas de nada. Mas nestes casos é comum que se faça. Precisamos de ter a certeza que está tudo bem. Experimente falar com ela. Tente convence-la que é o melhor para ela.**

** -Claro, eu só quero que ela fique bem.**

** O médico esboçou um sorriso e pediu a Will que o acompanhasse. Will entrou num quarto e viu Sue, cheia de ligaduras e nódoas negras. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar mas decidiu compor-se porque naquele momento tinha que ser forte para ela e por ela.**

** -Oh meu amor ! – Will passou a mão na testa de Sue que começou a chorar.**

** -Will ! – gritou Sue e tentou levantar-se para se agarrar e ele, mas ele não deixou. Ela não podia fazer esforços, mas baixou-se perto da cara dela e deu-lhe um delicado beijo na boca.**

** -Amor, eu preciso que me contes o que se passou- neste momento Will não resistiu e começou a chorar. – eu prometi que te protegia e vê como estás ! Desculpa amor, por favor desculpa.**

** -Will, tu… tu salvaste-me.**

** -EU ? vê como estás? Eu prometi que nunca ia deixar que alguém te fizesse mal e não consegui impedir isto.**

** -Tu impediste que… que eles me violassem. – Sue chorava cada vez mais. – enquanto um deles revistava a casa, outros dois bateram-me e tentaram-me arrancar a roupa, mas ouviram o carro chegar e saíram a correr pela porta das traseiras. Se não fosses tu eu, eu não sei o que teria acontecido.**

** Will encostou a sua cabeça no peito de Sue e começou a chorar. Sue colocou a sua mão na cabeça deste. Passado uns instantes parou e levantou a cabeça.**

** -Sei que isto é difícil, mas tens a certeza que ninguém te fez mais mal? Ninguém te tocou?**

** - Não amor, só me agrediram, tu salvaste-me!**

** - Eu nunca devia ter deixado isto acontecer. Eu vou lá fora falar com o médico e volto já.**

** -Promete que voltas !**

** -Prometo, nunca mais fico longe de ti.**

** Will saiu do quarto e foi ter com o médico.**

** -Doutor, ela garante-me que não foi violada. Eu acredito nela. **

** -Tudo bem. Nos também achamos que não chegaram a esse momento, que alguém impediu que isso acontecesse. De qualquer maneira preciso que fale com a polícia. **

** -Eu não me importo, mas deixem a Sue descansar. Este não é o melhor momento para ela. Acredite que eu quero, mais que ninguém, descobrir quem lhe fez isto. Mas ela neste momento não aguenta.**

** -Tudo bem. Vou falar com o agente e vou-lhe pedir que passem depois na esquadra.**

** -Ok, diga-me uma coisa. Quando é que posso levar a Sue para casa? Estar aqui não lhe vai fazer nada bem. Ela agora, mais que nunca, precisa sentir-se segura.**

** -Eu dou-lhe alta, mas preciso que cuide muito bem dele e que lhe faça o curativo todos os dias. **

** -Claro. Eu vou cuidar muito bem dela.**

** -Eu vou buscar então os papéis para a alta.**

** Will ligou para os miúdos do glee e pediu-lhes que fossem arrumar a cabana, para que quando Sue chegasse estivesse tudo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Depois dirigiu-se para o quarto de Sue. Quando o viu entrar Sue disse-lhe:**

** -Will, por favor, tira-me daqui. Eu não aguento mais estar aqui- e começou a chorar compulsivamente.**

** - Já tratei disso, o médico foi preparar a tua alta e vou levar-te para casa comigo.**

** Will foi interrompido por uma enfermeira que lhe pediu que saísse um pouco para que ela pudesse falar com ele. Will pensou que se tratasse da alta e ficou muito surpreso quando ouviu o que a enfermeira tinha para lhe dizer.**

** -Mr. Schuester, recebemos agora as analises de Mrs. Sylvestre.**

** -Está tudo bem?**

** -Ela está grávida. De muito pouco tempo, mas está grávida.**

** Will nem queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Ficou radiante. Mas tinha que ter cuidado como ia dizê-lo a Sue. **

** -Está tudo bem com o bebé? **

** -Sim. **

** -Obrigada.**

** Entretanto o médico chegou com os papéis da alta de Sue. Wil voltou ao quarto e ajudou Sue a vestir-se, para que pudessem voltar para casa. O peito de Will doía-lhe por ver a sua amada naquele estado. Seguiram para a cabana e Sue hesitou em entrar. Will passou o braço esquerdo pela cintura e agarrou-lhe a mão direita com a sua mão direita.**

** -Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. – disse Will quase a sussurrar no seu ouvido.**

** Sue acenou afirmativamente entraram na cabana. Will encaminhou Sue para o quarto, tirou-lhe a roupa e vestiu-lhe um dos seus (Will) pijamas de flanela. Com toda aquela confusão não tinha trazido nada para Sue. Deitou-a na cama e deitou-se ao lado dela. Passou-lhe o braço por debaixo da cabeça e ela enroscou-se no peito dele. Deram as mãos esquerdas e Will perguntou a Sue se ela sabia porque é que aquilo tinha acontecido. Ela explicou-lhe que Jean tinha diversas peças de valor e com certeza que pensaram que após a sua morte seria Sue que as possuía. Sue explicou que essas peças estavam guardas num cofre do banco.**

** -Agora vais ficar bem. Nunca mais te vou largar, nem por um segundo. Assim que ficares melhor, mudaremos para outra casa, bem longe de tudo isto. Para que eu tenha a certeza absoluta que estes tipos voltam atrás de ti. **

** -Oh Will, meu amor, se não fosses tu não tinha mais razões para continuar.**

** Will sorriu e disse-lhe:**

** -Agora tens outra razão para além de mim.**

** -Qual?**

** -Nós vamos ser papás. **

** Sue não queria acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir e começando a chorar abraçou o Will com todas as suas forças.**

** -Como soubeste?**

** -Foi o que a enfermeira me queria dizer. Tinham recebido o resultado das tuas análises. Estás feliz? **

** -Ter um filho contigo? Não podia estar mais feliz!**

** Sue depressa adormeceu nos braços de Will, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Will ficou a ver a Sue dormir até de madrugada, sussurrando que ia ficar sempre com ela e que a ia proteger sempre, até que acabou por adormecer.**

** De manhã, Will levou o pequeno almoço na cama a Sue. Tomaram um banho juntos e foram passear na praia.**

** -Sue…**

** -Diz amor.**

** -Casas comigo?**

** Uma lágrima correu a face de Sue e ela responde:**

** -Claro que sim, meu amor, nada me faria mais feliz. Tu e o nosso bebé – e passou a mão pela barriguinha.**

** Quando as feridas de Sue começaram a cicatrizar e depois dos bandidos terem sido apanhados e condenados a largos anos de prisão, ela e Will mudaram-se para a Califórnia, onde iria nascer uma menina maravilhosa.**

**FIM**


End file.
